Changing our Fate
by Melody Hawkins
Summary: Merida and Hiccup will learn from each other life with an accidentaly wish. Merida will be a viking, and Hiccup will be a prince with a lot of responsabilities. Both will return to the place were all happened and destroy their wish, but will they learn from each other?
1. Chapter 1: Bad Days

**Hi everybody it's me Melody Hawkins and this is one of my stories about Merida and Hiccup, yes I really love this pair and more but first let's make this first, later I will make about "Jack and Rapunzel"**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own "How to train your dragon" from Dreamworks and "Brave" from Dysney.**

Chapter 1: Bad Days

**Merida**

I wake up at dawn like always on weekends to enjoy my life and live it before I become a... ughh "queen" it's not bad being one, the big problem is NO FREEDOM. A princess can make many things like enjoying her life before it's too late, and a queen it's the opposite, you have to know what happens in your kingdom every second of your life. I want to be free like... Hiccup, he makes whatever he wants without the idea of making the rules and not having fun with his friends.

Hiccup please take me with you! I want to ride dragons and ride Angus all day with my bow and arrow, sleep under the stars and wake up with the ocean sound telling me _"Another day with many adventures" _When that day is coming?

That dawn my mother told me I had to prepare myself for my "special day" Obiously I put "all" my effort on it, but I was only thinking about going outside. I hurried up and finished practicing with mom, and ran very fast with Angus. I ride him to the beach and began writting a letter for Hiccup:

_Dear Hiccup,_

_Please come before I become Queen, maybe this will be my last days of fun and happiness, you are my last hope. I will become so lonely inside and so busy out there with the pass of time._

_On August 3rd will be my last day of princess, so if you can come that day or sooner would be awesome. I'll wait you in my castle and Toothless can come if you want to._

_Please take me away from hell,_

_Merida._

I put the letter for Hiccup in a bottle and closed it, then I said to me "I should let it here so the tides could take it away... nahh" I threw it very far and began to wish Hiccup read it soon.

**Hiccup**

Well another July morning, it's so good to wake up with Toothless by my side, but not when your father is yelling to you about solving dragon problems every day. Yeah it's "life" that every moment people yell to you "HICCUP THE DRAGONS ARE DESTROYING MY HOUSE!" "HICCUP I HAVE PROBLEMS, COME HERE AND SOLVE THEM FOR ME, YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS ABOUT THAT!" I want to scream out loud in the sky. If I were a prince I could relax and live like royal people, no more hard working, more traveling, sleeping whenever I want and royal parties for me or even for Toothless. Being a prince is only learning new things about your kingdom, and buy whatever I want.

I really love what I have: friends, toothless, and more. But I really hate everyone want my help in dragon stuff, yeah I love dragons, but people think that when someone knows better than others they leave their problems to them. Why people don't learn from other's who know? They leave all to me! Ok, I have to stay calm.

Toothless gave me a note in a bottle this afternoon when he flied over the ocean, "Wow is from Merida!" I read it with detail, and surprise she wants me in her kingdom at... AUGUST 3RD?! but today is July 31! "I have to go there now" I told my father and he told me "But return at August 6 if you can, take care Hiccup" He hugged me.

"Goodbye friends! I will return soon!" I began my journey to Merida's kingdom with Toothless, poor of him he will fly for 3 days with me in his back, I hope we find islands to stay and rest at night.

**And this is the end of my first chapter, I don't know when to submitt the second chapter because I am working in another story. See ya!**

**-Melody Hawkins**


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened!

**Hi I read and saw how many visitors and views I had, thank you very much, if the first chapter wasn't a success I would had to delete it, but you changed my mind and made me continue. **

**I hope you like this one like the first chapter ;).**

Chapter 2: What happened?!

**Hiccup**

Finally! I arrived to Merida's kingdom at the morning, traveling for 3 days was a little uncomfortable because when Toothless doesn't sleep 7 hours... well he began's to fall from the sky with me in his back, CAN YOU EVEN IMAGINE THAT?!

_Flashback_

_It was August 1st and I woke up Toothless very early, we ate our breakfast and began to fly. I didn't have any problem because it wasn't me who fly with a boy in my back, but Toothless was very tired, more than me. "Be calm Toothless sooner or later we will find an island and take a break" I yawn very deep. Then Toothless began to get sleepy and began to fall, I got really scared. "Toothless, please wake up!" I shouted before both fell and touch the water. Finally he woke up and began to fly again, obviously we found an island minutes later and Toothless got asleep immediately, well and me... I fainted._

I don't want to remember that again! I got really terrified those days, the only thing in my mind is that we arrived at August 3rd. I want to see Merida's face! I bet she will be very happy to see her best friend Hiccup with his dragon Toothless.

**Merida**

Where is Hiccup?! Is my last day of Princess, freedom, fun, and happiness! I know this sounds dramatic but imagine it is your last day before dying, that's how I feel now! Stay calm Merida, when Hiccup arrives you will scrag him and then shout at him because he just arrived late, I told him to arrive days earlier. Maybe the letter never arrived to him!

* * *

_Hiccup knocks at the castle's door and Merida looks at the window, and ran to the main room._

"Hello my Queen, thanks for inviting me and my dragon to see your daughter" Hiccup stood really straight. "You are always welcome until your dragon destroys something" The Queen saw Hiccup really happy. Merida entered to the main room smiling "Hiccup you finally arrived, thanks. I was missing my best friend" "Well I will leave you alone, so you can have fun outside" The Queen leaved the room very fast. "WHERE WERE YOU?! I WAS WAITING FOR YOU, I WILL KILL YOU" Merida shouted very mad. "Sorry, I read your letter on July 31. Please don't kill me, if I am dead who will have fun and adventures with you today?" Luckly Hiccup answered. "Forgive me, I still have the idea of becoming something I don't want" Merida walked outside with Angus. "It's ok, so let's start the adventure" Hiccup sat on Toothless. "I bet I win you!" Merida rode very fast Angus to the forest. "Hey! wait for us!" Hiccup rode Toothless and reached Merida on Angus.

"Hahaha, that was a good race. Do you want to eat something?" Hiccup stood near a river. "No thanks I ate at home, but I think Toothless wants a fish now" Merida pointed to Toothless who was trying to chase fish. "Get out of my way I will watch at the master" Hiccup walked through the river and fell down. "Wow master, let me show you how to do it in my river" Merida only walked through and chased one, but then she fell down laughing. "Let me help you" Hiccup giggled. When Hiccup helped Merida she looked at him watching his eyes deeply. "Thanks, Hiccup" Merida said slowly and smiled, Hiccup saw her face and started to get closer. "Well, let's go climbing next to a waterfall, this day is not forever" Uncomfortable, Merida walked with Angus, and Hiccup walked behind her serious.

Both arrived to the waterfall and Merida started climbing, but Hiccup had trouble doing it. He rode Toothless and stayed near Merida, and finally both made it. "Well it's better to do that instead of waiting for you all day" Merida joked. "Yeah, honestly I am very weak" Hiccup smiled. The night came and stars began to appear in the sky. "Can I ask you something?" Hiccup murmured. "Yeah, if you want" Merida answered. "Why you don't want to become a Queen?" Hiccup asked slowly. "Because, I think I would be forever... aghhh it's complicated. I want to be like you, have your simple life" Merida looked sad. "Really? I always wanted being like you and have your perfect life, and be a prince in my case" Hiccup watched doubtful to Merida.

"Your life is so simple, you don't understand me? I wish to live your life!" Merida shouted. "Why you say that?! Your life is perfect! I wish to live your life!" Hiccup answered shouting very mad. Then a star in the sky started to shine very hard above Hiccup and Merida, then a flash of light made both faint.

When both woke up, saw where they were, and how they were, both shouted at the same time "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!"

**And that's the end of this chapter. I wanted to write more, but I think with that's enough, I want to leave you in suspense. See ya!**

**- Melody Hawkins**


	3. Chapter 3: Prince Hiccup

**Hello guys today you'll see how Merida and Hiccup got what they wanted, yes they think it is great but what will happen with the time? Let's see...**

Chapter 3: Prince Hiccup

"What the hell happened?!" Both shouted. "Be calm Hiccup, maybe we fell down or something like that" Merida explained nervous. "Yeah, you may be right. That's why you have similar clothes to a viking?!" Hiccup got really scared. "Shut up, YOUR MAJESTY. You have the clothes of a prince!" Merida joked. "Do you know what this means?" Hiccup asked. "The flash of light! When we shouted our wishes of having each other life, it REALLY made our wish, and now you ended like a prince and me like a viking!" Merida hugged Hiccup amazed. "Wait a minute, I won't be able to enjoy my prince life, today is August 4 and I will become a King!" Hiccup got hesitated. "Don't be a fool, princess's become Queens when they have 17th and will be Queens on August, prince's become Kings when they have 17th too and will be Kings on SEPTEMBER" Merida explained smiling. "Sorry, I thought that this wish couldn't have any sense" Hiccup admitted.

Hiccup and Merida returned to the castle to see how things were going when the wish happened. "You returned finally Hiccup! I was waiting for you to eat breakfast... are you ok Hiccup? I see you a little scared" The Queen hugged Hiccup like his son. "Sorry... Mom. I was just afraid because I thought you were angry with me of coming late with... our guest Merida..." Hiccup rubbed his arm and saw Merida like a freak. "No, no, Hiccup you know that if you are not hungry now you can come later. Are both hungry now?" The Queen saw Hiccup curious. "YES, please I am very hungry... sorry, I was just kidding?" Merida saw The Queen and Hiccup very nervous smiling. "Jaja, aww Merida, let's go to eat breakfast" The Queen began to walk to the dinner room with Hiccup and Merida. All took a sit, but Hiccup didn't have any idea of what to do while eating, Merida showed him very covertly what to do. "So, Merida how many days are you going to stay?" The Queen drank her orange juice. "Well I think like 3 or 2 days your MAJESTY" Merida began to giggle. "Fine, that is a good new, it's better for Hiccup having fun with his friends before becoming King in a few weeks" The Queen saw Hiccup, but when Hiccup heard that while drinking his orange juice he instantly spat all over his breakfast the orange juice and said "Yeah, I am very "excited" for that day coming" Hiccup rubbed his neck as if nothing had happened, Merida began to laugh at him and then the Queen laughed too.

**Hiccup**

I am a complete disaster of being a prince! First I spat all my breakfast, then Merida and "My Mother" laugh at me, and also I don't know how to ride horses! Well let's imagine it's a dragon that moves a lot, it can't be so difficult! _1 HOUR later... _Ok I should stay quiet more frequently. At least I am a prince now and I have to wait a month to become King, NEXT STOP UNSTOPPABLE FUN!

**Merida**

Jajajajaja! Hiccup is a disaster of being a prince, I can't stop laughing! I can't believe Hiccup is even more silly than I! Jaja, I bet Hiccup doesn't last a week being a prince! Now he's going to see how difficult is being of royalty. How does it feel to be a viking? Easy right? Because I think is TOO EASY. Beware Hiccup, I will show you that your life is more simple.

**What do you think, Merida is right? Read the next chapter to know about it, I hope you really enjoyed this one, don't forget to submitt your ideas or comments.**

**With love,**

**- Melody Hawkins**


	4. Chapter 4: Viking Merida

**What's up guys, how are you? Well today you will see how well is Merida of being a viking, you saw that Hiccup was a total disaster being a prince. So what do you think? **

Chapter 4: Viking Merida

**Merida**

Ok, finally yesterday finished, because I couldn't sleep! Because I wanted to try my first day of viking. I will learn from Hiccup how to ride Toothless, I think it's too easy and I love feeling my face and hair in the wind.

**Hiccup**

Well, today is Merida's first day of viking. I hope she does it great because if not I will have to laugh at her, I could do it obiously, but when someone laughs at Merida you won't be able to see light again. I will hold back my laughter and wish her luck, but I still think that she don't see how dificult is life in my "home", nahh she will when she arrives there, jaja.

_Hiccup took Merida with Toothless and explained her how to do_ it.

"Hey! You didn't tell me about the mechanism on Toothless!" Merida got hesitated. "Don't worry I will give you this steps for riding him, and seriously you didn't see that?!" Hiccup gave to Merida the steps in an old paper. "I am ready" Merida rode Toothless and instantly he began to fly. "Fine Toothless, let's start this..." She saw all the steps and began to follow them. "Yes! Continue like that Merida!" Hiccup shouted. "Let's go faster!" Merida said nervously to Toothless, he went to the clouds very fast. Merida touched the clouds very happy, also she stood up on her feet carefully and fell down laughing. "No! Merida!" Hiccup screamed. "Now Toothless!" Merida shouted and hoped Toothless could catch her, and yes he did it. "Wohho! This is life, I love it!" Merida shouted out loud in the sky, Toothless went again to the ground and licked Merida's face.

"What the hell?! Merida why you did that?!" Hiccup got very angry. "Sorry, I felt a connection with Toothless, now I know I can trust on him" Merida smiled. "Well, at least you are fine, but riding dragons isn't the main point of being a viking" Hiccup touched Merida's shoulder. "And what is the main idea of being one?" Merida asked with curiosity. "You'll see when you arrive there" Hiccup walked smiling to the castle.

"Hiccup I want to tell you something" Merida ran with him. "Tell me" Hiccup answered. "I have to leave tomorrow, so I can go "home" and learn how to be a viking, but it can't be so difficult" Merida stopped Hiccup. "What? But you will return before September 1st right?" Hiccup got scared. "Yes, don't worry, with the time both will decide if we want our new life now, but if not we will have to discover how to break our wish" Merida smiled with confidence. "Fine, you will need a lot of rest, specially Toothless" Hiccup smiled back.

_At night at Hiccup's room_

"Hiccup, are you asleep?" Merida entered to his room carefully. "Hiccup wake up!" Merida whispered loud and kicked his bed, then Hiccup woke up and got scared. "Merida why are you here? It's the 11 pm" Hiccup rubbed his eyes. "Hiccup I am scared, what will happen to us now that we are going to separate for a month?" Merida covered her eyes. "Don't worry we will be fine, I promisse you nothing bad is going to happen" Hiccup stood up and took off Merida's hands from her face, and both didn't drop their hands. Then Merida began to get closer, Hiccup did the same and closed his eyes, and in an instant their lips touched each other gently and... Both kissed. Hiccup lossed his hands and pulled her closer putting his arms all around her waist, and Merida put her arms around his neck. Hiccup never felt something amazing like that in his life, also he never knew to become Merida's boyfriend so fast. At the same time both stopped kissing each other, and saw each other eyes deeply. "I will miss you" Merida blushed. "Me too, take care" Hiccup hugged her and Merida leaved his room smiling at him.

**This is the end, I hope you enjoyed it. You'll see tomorrow chapter 5, is you want to read it. Please send me your ideas or comments. Bye**

**- Melody Hawkins**


	5. Chapter 5: Be a Prince is Difficult

**Hi people all around the world, how are you? Today you will see when Merida goes from Dunbroch and goes to Berk. With the departure of Merida, Hiccup had difficulties with the kingdom.  
**

Chapter 5: Be a Prince is Difficult

_At morning before Merida's departure..._

"Well, it's time. Are you going to be fine alone?" Merida loaded the food in a bag for the journey. "Yeah of course, I will be fine. I learned all from you, but the big question is... Are you going to enjoy being a viking?"Hiccup gave Merida more things to load. "I promise you, also I will return to make our decision if we want this wish to continue" Merida hugged Hiccup. "Merida I want to give you this temporally, my father... well "your father" gave this to me before becoming a viking, it will give you good luck" Hiccup pulled out of Toothless's bag his viking helmet. "Wow thanks! Well I don't know what to say, jaja I look funny" Merida put on her head the viking helmet. "Goodbye, I will miss you. I promise you to keep the kingdom safe" Hiccup added. "Don't exaggerate, that's the Queen's job now" Merida joked. "But, we are going to be fine" Merida rode Toothless. "Bye" Hiccup took Merida's hand. "Bye" Merida blushed, and kissed very fast Hiccup. Toothless began to fly and got very far, then both disappeared through the clouds.

* * *

Hiccup returned to the castle with Angus, and the Queen approached to Hiccup very worried. "Hiccup, finally I found you! It's time to meet your future Queen" The Queen pushed Hiccup to the main room and showed him the princesses that wanted to marry him. "Mom, what are you doing?!" Hiccup smiled very nervous. "Oh Hiccup, you know perfectly that you have to choose wife before your coronation" The Queen laughed. Hiccup had to meet every princess that visited him, but he didn't want to marry those girls, because he finally was Merida's boyfriend. "Mother, imagine that someone from Berk becomes my... girlfriend. What could be your reaction?" Hiccup smiled with fear. "Hiccup, my reaction would be very calm. Then I would shout to you and send that girl to the hell if she is not a princess or from a powerful family there. Why that question?" The Queen stayed very calm. "For nothing, I was just doubtful" Hiccup rubbed his neck scared and worried. "Now go to the dinner room and meet every princess, fine?" The Queen added. Hiccup had a very risky plan, but he must do it. There were 5 princesses, so he had to think more for his plan.

_First Princess_

_"_Hi, my name is Skyler princess from South Africa" Skyler drank juice. "What's up, you know who I am" Hiccup said with the mouth full of meat. The princess reacted with disgust, and Hiccup smiled like a fool, immediately the princess went out of the dinner room.

_Second __Princess_

"Hello, I am Alison H. from Germany, prince Hiccup" Alison smiled warmly. "Yeah right, and exactly why you want from me?" Hiccup groaned. "Hey, that was rude" Alison got angry. "I bet you are going out of here now, Blondie!" Hiccup giggled.

_Third_ _Princess_

"Hello there" Hiccup smiled. "Hello, prince Hiccup. My name is Mai from Japan" Mai smiled too. Hiccup "accidentally" broke a wooden cup on Mai's food, and "by mistake" Hiccup put very strong his hand on the edge of Mai's plate, and it went flying into her face.

_Fourth Princess_

"Welcome, princess..." Hiccup said very slowly "Danielle from France" She interrupted Hiccup. "Oh, sorry your MAJESTY" Hiccup answered rude. "Now I see how the other princesses got out of here fast" Danielle crossed her arms. "So, it's not necessary to meet me, right?" Hiccup asked with sarcasm. "I'm out" Danielle just went out of the dinner room.

_Fifth Princess (FINALLY)_

"Hi, how are you? My name is Miriam from Spain" Miriam entered to the dinner room smiling. "Hello..." For a moment Hiccup saw Miriam and looked like Merida but with wavy brown hair. "What happens?" Miriam looked at him confused. "Miriam, sorry is that you look like... my "friend" Merida" Hiccup rubbed his forehead. "I understand, first girlfriend that traveled for a few days right?" Miriam smiled. "Yes, the truth is that I don't want to marry any of you, it doesn't mean all of you are horrible is that..." Hiccup explained. "Don't talk more about it, I understand. Thank you Hiccup you saved me from a big mistake" Miriam interrupted. "From what mistake?" Hiccup asked scratching his head. "My dad told me to first meet different princes and then the one who I prefare, and you were the last one. Finally I will marry the one that I love, is it ok if I leave now?" Miriam stood up from the chair. "Yes, goodbye" Hiccup saw how she left the room.

* * *

_At Hiccup's room..._

"Hiccup, why you rejected the princesses?" The Queen entered to Hiccup's room. "Mom I don't love them, I want to rule the kingdom ALONE until I find a Queen that becomes my friend first" Hiccup answered lying on his bed. "Aghh, fine. You win this time, but if you don't find a girl after you become King for a month, you won't be able to be King again" The Queen left Hiccup's room.

**Hiccup**

Ahhh! I am very mad, now I understand Merida! She didn't want to become Queen 'cause she had to marry someone she met for some days. Before my mother's discussion, I had to sign many statements with her, check and reward the best vegetable on the whole kingdom, also to learn Dunbroch's royal family for 2 hours! She was very insupportable today. At night I did all I wanted, I had fun of course, but I was too tired to do more. This thing of being prince is difficult, what about Merida does she thinks the same about being viking?

**That's all for today, I know this chapter is more large than other's but I got inspired. I think now you are saying: What about Merida? Tomorrow you'll see in the next chapter.**

**- Melody Hawkins**


	6. Chapter 6: I was Right!

**Hello, ****I have no idea what to write up here so ...****  
only read this chapter.**

Chapter 6: I was Right!

_3 days traveling with Toothless and finally arrived at Berk..._

**Merida**

I arrived... I ARRIVED! Freedom here I go!**  
**

* * *

_Merida ran to "her home" and opened the door excited.  
_

"I hadn't visited Berk before" Merida looked Toothless. "Thanks for guiding me Toothless" Merida scratched Toothless, and then began to explore all the house. "Hey what's this? Hiccup's drawings and inventions? Wow he never told me about that... except of Toothless mechanism" Merida heard someone coming, and hid under the table. "Hello, Merida did you arrive?" Merida's father asked (If you are asking why "Merida's father"? Well is Hiccup's one, but because of the wish is now Merida's father) He looked under the table. "There you are, come and give me a hug" He smiled at her. "Hi dad" Merida came out of the table and hugged him. "How was your visit with Prince Hiccup?" He sat on a chair. "Well we had fun fishing and climbing" Merida answered rubbing her neck. "Ok, well now that you returned you have to herd the sheep, and go to train your dragon at school, Goodbye!" He touched Merida's shoulder and leaved the house. "What the heck?! I have to do those things today? I just arrived and he wants me to do all that?!" Merida was left open-mouthed.

"Ok, stay calm... Let's start" Merida ran where the sheep were. "Toothless can you help me please?" Merida took a sheep and left it in another barnyard, but Toothless made them go directly to the barnyarn with his roars. "Jajaja, Toothless you are doing it great!" Merida ran behind them and fell down laughing. "Finally we finished, thanks Toothless" Merida hugged Toothless's face.

_Merida rode Toothless to "school" and both entered to it..._

"Wow, this is incredible..." Merida walked in circles. "Merida you arrived!" Astrid hugged her. "How was your trip Merida?" Astrid looked at Merida doubtful. "Well, let me tell you that it was very... fantastic" Merida answered nervously. "Am I crazy, or are we the only ones here?" Merida looked at Astrid like a freak. "Yes, the other ones won't come because they are doing their chores, but I finished my chores very fast, and I see you too" Astrid smiled. "Yeah, Toothless helped me" Merida giggled. "So what are we going to do first?" Astrid rode her dragon. "Mmm... I don't know" Merida rubbed her forehead. "I know, let's have a dragon race!" Astrid shouted. "Good idea! From here, then give it all around to Berk and end up back here, Fine?" Merida rode Toothless. "Let's begin in 5...4...3..2...1 Now!" Astrid's dragon began to fly out of the school like Merida with Toothless at the same time.

_5 minutes later..._

"I will win you!" Astrid shouted a few meters from the school. "In your dreams!" Merida shouted to Astrid, then both dragons reached each other at the finish line. "Dead heat! Good race Merida!" Astrid got off her dragon. "You are right, it was a very good race" Merida giggled. "Well, it's time to go. Goodbye" Astrid went out of school with her dragon walking. "Bye Astrid" Merida went out of school with Toothless and made their way to home.

"I am exausted... no forget it, I will have time for me" Merida rode Toothless at night. "Let's go to those clouds Toothless" Merida got very happy, then Toothless began to fly to the clouds that covered the Moon. "Wow the Moon is very beautiful tonight..." Merida stayed quiet and megan to sing:

**It started all as a feeling, which then grew into a thought hop**e**, which then into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word. **

**And then that word grew louder and louder, 'til it was a battle cry, I'll come back when you call me, no need to say goodbye...**

**Merida**

I knew that being a viking was great, Hiccup was wrong! The only thing is... why he told everything was horrible? He has friends, a very good dragon, and more. He told me that when he got mad was because people shouted at him about "dragon problems" In my defense he was right, the only mistake was he didn't told them how to solve them. After school some people shouted at me very mad because of their "dragon problems" all I did was only explaining them how to do it with examples, Hiccup only solve the problems and that's all. That's why he wanted my life, but he made a horrible mistake, now The Queen will make him marry someone he doesn't love to become King. I don't want to return to live that princess life again, now I love this new life... I am very confused, but when I return Hiccup and I will have to discuss about the wish, it would be very difficult for me to leave this life... but Hiccup would live very unhappy, What can I do now?

**Now you see Merida loves being a viking, but Hiccup is repent about wishing to be a prince. What can Merida do now? You'll know with the time... **

**- Melody Hawkins**


	7. Chapter 7: It's in the Stars

**What's up boys and girls! This is one of the last chapters it will be nine chapters, and this is the number seven... so I hope this last ones will close the story with golden padlock.**

Chapter 7: It's in the Stars

**Hiccup**

I felt lost right now, and very homeless. This days were very difficult for me... First I had to practice for hours my speech to become King, then I had to ride Angus and I fell down ten times, finally my mother came with another princess. Merida please return! The bad thing is when the princess saw me she felt in love with me... how do I know it? Ask to the love letters she gave me! And now she is all day with me, I bet my mother told her a plan and then PUFF magically she fells in love with me!

* * *

_Hiccup hid in the royal garden, but the princess found him while she was taking a walk_

"Ohh, Hiccup what are you doing in those bushes?" The princess Kira giggled. "I wasn't hiding from you, and I was... checking this bushes I am a... nature fan?" Hiccup answered nervously. Kira helped Hiccup to stand up and took off the leaves in his hair. (Kira is a princess with dirty blonde wavy hair that always uses blue dresses) "Hiccup sorry for scaring you and interrupting your bush investigation" Kira began to walk slowly with Hiccup. "It doesn't matter, the point is that now we are... meeting each other" Hiccup looked to other side sad. "Are you mad with me?" Kira looked at Hiccup. "No, no it's not that. Forget it please" Hiccup answered fast. "You are mad with me 'cause your mother gave you all those love letters that "were from me"? 'cause she wrote all" Kira looked sad. "I knew she send them!" Hiccup explained mad. "Please tell me why are you so distant with me" Kira touched Hiccup's shoulder. "Is that my mother is forcing me to marry you, and I don't feel comfortable with that idea!" Hiccup replied frustrated. Kira looked at him, and was surprised. "I'm sorry Hiccup, I just wanted to become your friend" Kira explained very sad and left Hiccup alone.

"Kira, please forgive me. Can we start again?" Hiccup ran behind Kira and stopped her. "Fine, but never do this again to me please" Kira hugged Hiccup. "Hey, I want to show you a very special place" Hiccup and Kira went with Angus. "Well, I have to be honest I don't know how to ride a horse" Hiccup rubbed his arm. "Let me ride Angus then" Kira sat on Angus and helped Hiccup to sit behind her, then Angus began to run to the forest. "Stop here" Hiccup got off from Angus. "I need you to walk with me and close your eyes" Hiccup added. "Fine" Kira smiled and walked with Hiccup. Hiccup guided Kira to a cliff full of grass infront an ocean. "Open your eyes" Hiccup stood beside Kira, then when she opened her eyes she smiled. "This place is very beautiful!" Kira shouted very happy. "Come and sit" Hiccup sat a few meters near the edge of the cliff. "Wow, you really impressed me" Kira sat near Hiccup. The night came and the stars appeared. "Hey can tell you something?" Kira looked at Hiccup. "Yeah, tell me" Hiccup saw Kiara doubtful. "Well, in a week is your last ball of prince, so I wanted to ask you: Do you want to be my dance parter?" Kira asked. "I don't know if Merida will come, but if not I could dance with you" Hiccup answered rubbing his neck.

"Who is Merida?" Kira giggled. "Is my... friend" Hiccup got very nervous. "Fine, why don't you send her an invitation for the ball?" Kira added. "Good idea" Hiccup stood up and rode Angus with Kira to the castle. Hiccup entered to his room and began to write the invitation:

_Dear Merida,_

_Hello, how are you? I had the idea to send you this invitation for my last ball of prince. Do you want to be my dance parter? I'll wait you in my castle on August 30th at 8:00pm. The invitation is pasted at the back of this letter, I hope you come. _

_I miss you,_

_Hiccup._

Hiccup took a pigeon and put the letter in its paw. "Please don't fail in your journey to Berk" Hiccup told to the pigeon and let it go to Berk. (did you know there are trained pigeons to deliver letters? Well Hiccup used one of these pigeons, to deliver the letter to Merida that was on Berk)

**Hiccup**

I can't believe it! My first ball with Merida, I am very excited to dance with her. Also when I look at the sky, I see Merida's face is in the stars. Ohh Merida come please, so can we destroy this wish and life I have now, but if you are happy with your viking life... well I think I'll have to... continue this life.

**Ok, this is the end of this chapter, the ending is coming.** **Do you believe Hiccup could get accidentaly in love with Kira? Hiccup doesn't want that to happen, but Kira looks to love Hiccup. I'll see you tomorrow.**

**- Melody Hawkins**


	8. Chapter 8: Between our Love

**Hi, today you'll read the first royal ball of Hiccup with Merida, but what about Kira? What could happen if Merida sees Hiccup and Kira together? **

**You'll see.**

Chapter 8: Between our Love

_A 4 days later..._

**Merida**

I have spent a few days here in Berk, having fun and a lot of freedom... ok, not a lot of freedom, but more freedom than I had in Dunbroch. I really enjoyed this days here like a viking, now I have a lot of friends to have fun and laugh at each other, also the freedom to fly with Toothless.

_A pigeon flew in front Merida when she was siting next to the barnyard, Merida followed the pigeon and she saw a note in its paw._

"Pigeon, come here! Maybe is a note from Hiccup!" Merida chased the pigeon carefully and saw the note in its paw. "Hiccup send me an invitation for his royal ball! I have to prepare a dress, he will be speechless!" Merida searched for a dress in her wardrobe, and at last she found a beautiful dress at the wardrobe's bottom. "This is the indicated" Merida tested the dress, and began to load all she needed to return to Dunbroch.

**Hiccup**

Only 3 days for my last royal ball, my mother practiced with me a lot of times the dance types I have to do. Also I hope Merida arrives with Toothless, I really miss her specially with all this stuff of our wish. The worst thing now is that Kira always follows me like if I were his boyfriend, if I tell her that my girlfriend is from Berk Kira could tell my mom. Merida I'll wait you here...

* * *

_3 days later, Merida arrived with Toothless to Dunbroch at night_

"I'm arriving late! I hate to do this always" Merida put on her dress (Her dress was from the waist up orange with white long sleeves, from the waist down white with a golden edge, and an extra part hanging on a side of the dress skirt) Merida ran to the castle very fast without damaging her dress.

_Meanwhile..._

"Aghhh, the royal ball started! Where is Merida?!" Hiccup hesitated. "Don't worry, she will arrive" Kira touched Hiccup's shoulder, then the butler announced: "Now I present Prince Hiccup and Princess Kira!" Both went down stairs slowly and greeted all the guests.

Then Merida appeared and asked the butler to say her name, also she showed him her invitation. "Now I present Merida, royal invited from Prince Hiccup!" The butler announced, Merida went down stairs smiling at all the guests, Hiccup went with her to greet her. "Merida you arrived! I was waiting for you" Hiccup hugged Merida very happy. "I missed you a lot Hiccup!" Merida smiled. "Do you want to dance with me?" Hiccup took Merida's hand. "Of course" Merida followed Hiccup to the dance floor, and the music began to fill all the room. Merida and Hiccup danced very good, and they felt the music. "Wow, where did you learn all those dance steps?" Merida asked while dancing. "Well, I can tell you that "your mother" taught me very good" Hiccup giggled, and the music stopped like Merida and Hiccup finished with a very impressive pose, all the guests applaused, but Kira began to make her way to Hiccup. "Hi Merida, my name is Kira" She smiled. "What's up Kira" Merida answered. "Sorry, but Hiccup promised me to dance with me one piece, can I?" Kira saw Merida. "Yeah, if you want" Merida went to crowd very upset.

"Kira calm down, you don't have to be so rude" Hiccup got a little mad. "I am so embarrassed, but I really want to dance with you" Kira explained. Hiccup began to dance with Kira, and when they finished dancing Kira kissed Hiccup. Merida began to cry and went out of the castle, she ran to a river and sat on a rock very upset. "What the...?! Why you did that?!" Hiccup became very mad with Kira. "I thought you liked me" Kira explained confused. "No! I like you like a friend, I love Merida" Hiccup shouted very sad. "What did you said?!" The Queen shouted very angry, and Hiccup ran out of the castle and hid on the bushes.

Hiccup checked if someone was spying him, he ran to the forest and searched for Merida. "Merida! Where are you?" Hiccup shouted, and saw Merida near a river crying. "Leave me alone" Merida answered crying. "Please let me explain you..." Hiccup stood next to Merida. "You have a minute" Merida saw Hiccup very upset. "My mother send Kira to become my wife, but with the time she began to fell in love with me... It's all my fault that I didn't tell her you were my girlfriend, 'cause if someone discovered it we could be dead. Merida after you left I shouted that I love you, and my mother is now searching for me, please Merida forgive me" Hiccup explained upset. "I believe you, "your mother" would do the same thing to me. I forgive you Hiccup" Merida stood up and hugged Hiccup. "I love you Merida" Hiccup whispered. "I love you too Hiccup" Merida whispered. Then both looked each other and began to kiss, but The Queen saw Hiccup kissing Merida.

**So... what will happen next? What could Merida and Hiccup do the next day? The next chapter will be the LAST ONE, so wish Merida and Hiccup good luck, beause if they can't find the way to destroy their wish... all could be a big fail.**

**- Melody Hawkins**


	9. Chapter 9: Last Decision

**Hello Merricup fans! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Will Merida let go her new life? Could Hiccup return to his old life? Let's take a look...**

Chapter 9: Last Decision

_At the forest in the morning Hiccup and Merida slept near the river to hide from The Queen_

"Merida wake up" Hiccup woke up Merida. "What?... ohh five minutes more" Merida murmured. "Merida, please wake up now we have to hide 'till night" Hiccup shaked Merida. "Fine, fine" Merida yawned very deep and sat on a rock very sleepy. "Do you think the guards of the castle will find me?" Hiccup whispered terrified. "They won't if we keep moving" Merida stood up and began to walk, Hiccup followed her. Both began to travel trough the forest and began to search for a place to hide, but then they heard many horses and voices. "Run, before they find us!" Merida whispered, Hiccup turned back and saw the guards following them. "Let's hurry up, they could see us" Hiccup whispered, a voice said "Hey there they are, let's go for the Prince!" Hiccup ran very fast with Merida, but then she fell down. "Hide! I will be fine" Merida shouted. "I won't let you here!" Hiccup helped her to stand up. Merida ran and climed a very high tree, but Hiccup had trouble on it. "Take my hand!" Merida shouted streching her arm, but when Hiccup jumped and took her hand the guards chased him. "Merida! Stay safe I will be fine!" Hiccup tried to fight but the guards took his sword and tied his legs and arms. (I know this sounds a little violent to do this to a prince, but only with the Queen's order the guards can do this)

_The guards took Hiccup to the castle_

"I order you to take out this from my legs and arms now!" Hiccup shouted very mad. One guard untied his legs and arms, and took Hiccup with The Queen. "Hiccup are you ok?" The Queen hugged Hiccup. "Do you think I'm ok?! They tied my legs and arms! Why you do this to me?!" Hiccup answered very angry. "Hiccup! Don't shout like that to me, I did it because you can't scape from your marriage! Listen to me, if you don't marry this afternoon with Kira..." The Queen shouted. " What? You'll make me live outside like a villager all my life?" Hiccup interrumpted. "Hiccup, only marry and what matters if you don't love Kira? You will rule your kingdom, and this conversation finished" The Queen leaved the main room ver angry. "Lock him up in his bedroom" The Queen murmured to a guard, and Hiccup was sent to his room, and the guards locked him there. "Ahhh! I can't believe The Queen is so insuportabble!" Hiccup kicked a vase very hard.

_Meanwhile in the forest..._

Merida looked how the guards took Hiccup away, she got off the tree and began to get very hesitated. "Aghhh, it's all my fault!" Merida got frustrated. "How I am going to rescue Hiccup?!" Merida thought out loud, then Merida had an idea and ran to the castle discretely. Merida took little rocks and climbed a tree next to Hiccup's window "Pssss, Hiccup open your window!" Merida whispered a little loud near a tree top without calling the guards attention. "Hiccup open your window!" She trew a little rock. "Hey, I am calling you!" Merida threw another rock carefully. "I am tired of doing this" She got off the tree and took a big rock carefully. "HICCUP!" Merida threw the big rock to the window and it broke it. The guards looked at Hiccup's window, and the Merida imitate Hiccup's voice: "_Sorry, accidentaly I broke the window. I was cleaning..." _The guards listened and then they ignored the window. Merida shot an arrow to Hiccup's bed and then she carefully went to his bedroom through the broken window. "Merida you came back!" Hiccup came out of his wardrobe (he was there so the rock and arrow couldn't hurt him). "Sorry I broke your window, but you didn't open it" Merida giggled. "Emmm... this window is pasted to the walls" Hiccup added. "Ohhh... well fortunatly I refreshed you" Merida giggled.

The Queen went up stairs to Hiccup's room. "Oh no! Get out of here!" Hiccup told Merida. "Why is you mother coming?" Merida saw the door. "She's coming, get out now!" Hiccup took out the arrow from his bed. "But, when is your wedding?" Merida stood near the window. "At the afternoon, I don't know at what hour, but you'll see all the people going to my wedding. Goodbye" Hiccup hugged Merida. "I'll see you there" Merida jumped to a thick branch and hardly achieved to it, just in that moment The Queen entered to Hiccup's room. "Hiccup what were those sounds?" The Queen got worried. "I was cleaning my room and accidentaly broke the window..." Hiccup rubbed his neck. "And with who you were talking to?" The Queen looked him very worried. "I was singing with different voices..."Hiccup explained very nervous. "Well, only get ready for your wedding. You'll see your clothes in the wardrobe" The Queen left Hiccup's bedroom.

_At the afternoon..._

"Now is your time to become King... Merida please come" Hiccup was at the wedding waiting Merida very worried, but Kira began to walk with her wedding dress were Hiccup was. "Are you ready?" Kira whispered Hiccup. "I don't think so" Hiccup whispered. "I'm sorry, if I could travel by time... we would be very good friends" Kira looked Hiccup. "Yeah, I think the same" Hiccup smiled. The wedding was ending and Hiccup and Kira were about to kiss, but Merida appeared and broke the big castle door with Toothless. "Come on! Let's get out of here before it's too late" Merida and Hiccup rode Toothless and flied to the waterfalls big rocks.

"We did it! Now let's broke the wish!" Hiccup shouted, then a guard dhot an arrow to Toothless and hurt him, Toothless began to fall with Merida and Hiccup at his back. "Toothless, please don't leave us!" Merida hugged Toothless. "Merida, we don't have time. He will be fine when we destroy our wish, let's hurry up" Hiccup began to run with Merida, but he saw Toothless behind and began to cry. "Only try to climb, because I can't carry you" Merida began to climb. "I'll try" Hiccup had trouble doing it, but finally he did it. "Finally, night came" Merida sat next to Hiccup and saw the stars. "Ok, only we have to wish to have each other life and we finish this" Hiccup smiled warmly. "Do you really want to be a viking again?" Merida asked sad. "Of course I want, I won't want to live a minute more like prince" Hiccup explained. "And you want to be a princess again?" Hiccup added. "Well, no. I loved being a viking, I had freedom, fun and happiness" Merida saw sad Hiccup. "Seriously you loved being a viking?" Hiccup looked at Merida doubtful. "I really love this life, but now I see you want it back" Merida began to whisper. "Merida, tell me the truth... do you really enjoyed it?" Hiccup looked at Merida. "Fine, the only thing I hated was all those dragon problems" Merida confesed. "So, being a viking was a good idea for you, but only the parts of freedom, happiness and fun ,right?" Hiccup giggled. "If you tell it like that obiously" Merida joked.

"Hiccup, I hate to say this... I want to be a princess again" Merida smiled. "Seriously? I thought you never mention it" Hiccup whispered. "NEVER TELL IT AGAIN" Merida warned. "Ok, ok. So we do it now?" Hiccup murmured looking at the stars. "Fine, you start" Merida stood up. "Merida I wish to have your life, it's so simple and perfect" Hiccup smiled. "Are you kidding? I wish to have your perfect life" Merida smiled back, both closed their eyes for seconds and nothing happened. "I'm sorry Hiccup" Merida began to cry, Hiccup hugged her. "I don't understand, we did it like the last time" Hiccup added. "What we are going to do now?" Merida looked at Hiccup. "Enjoy our last times together" Hiccup took Merida's hand. "I'll miss you..." Merida blushed, then they kissed. They spent all the night at the big rock, but when they got asleep a flash of light shone on them and they woke up at the grass.

"Hiccup wake up! We did it!" Merida stood up and shaked Hiccup. "What the heck?! We destroyed the wish finally!" Hiccup started jumping with Merida, both ran to the castle and Merida hugged her mother. "Mom, I missed you so much!" Merida smiled. "Hey, but you were outside only for one day" The Queen giggled. "Really?... I mean yes" Merida answered like a freak. "Merida this afternoon is your coronation, but you don't have a husband" The Queen got worried. "Well mom I think today you'll find someone" Merida looked Hiccup. "I hope so Merida" The Queen smilied.

At the afternoon, Hiccup talked to Merida about a plan. "Excuse me Queen" Hiccup ran. "Can I help ypu Hiccup?" The Queen asked. "Can I ask you something?" Hiccup rubbed his neck "Of course you can" The Queen smiled. "Can I... marry Merida?" Hiccup blushed, but The Queen was surprised for that question.

_1MONTH LATER  
_

At the castle Merida was ready to become marry. "Merida before now that you are Queen I want to tell you that I'll help in everything you want" The Queen smiled. "Ohhh thanks mom" Merida hugged her. The wedding began and Merida began to walk to Hiccup, all her kingdom and both families were watching that precious moment. "I declare you Queen and King" The Queen said. "What you're waiting for, kiss her" The Queen saw Hiccup, he got closer to Merida and both kissed.

_And with the time Merida and Hiccup ruled their new kingdom like a Queen and King. They lived remembering those times, but they specially enjoyed their lifes._

_THE END_

**So, this is the end :( I'm sorry that this story finished so long and fast, but finally they married, and both appreciated their lifes. Sorry if you saw some gramatical errors but I rushed a lot to finish it at time.**

** I'll see you in other stories.**

**- Melody Hawkins**


End file.
